


No feelings

by DrosophilaMelanogaster



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mental Institutions, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrosophilaMelanogaster/pseuds/DrosophilaMelanogaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella notte, dopo che l'ebbero riportato indietro, senza risposte, gli parve di udire, nel silenzio asfissiante, una voce troppo limpida parlargli nel velo degli incubi. <br/>Non era una novità, sentiva sempre quella voce. Gli piaceva pensare che lo seguisse, in un certo senso. Magari di notte Rogers scendeva davvero in quella fogna per parlare con lui. <br/>Stavolta, forse a causa della troppa fame, della troppa stanchezza, del troppo freddo, la voce era incredibilmente reale.<br/>|Post winter soldier|Slash|Stucky|</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutte/i, oltre a rendermi ridicola con questa piccola introduzione, volevo specificare che quello che segue non è altro che il prologo della storia vera e propria.   
> Un bacio e grazie in anticipo a chi leggerà/ignorerà questa cosa <3  
> vostra, dolcemente,   
> Droso.

__Mentre gli sputi rossi della mitraglia  
sibilano senza posa nel cielo blu infinito;  
scarlatti o verdi, accanto al re che li schernisce  
crollano i battaglioni in massa in mezzo al fuoco,  
  
mentre un'orrenda follia, una poltiglia  
fumante fa di centomila uomini,  
\- Poveri morti! Nell'estate, nell'erba e nella gioia  
tua, o natura! tu che santamente li creasti!  
  
\- C'è un dio che ride sulle tovaglie di damasco  
degli altari, nell'incenso e nei grandi calici d'oro,  
che s'addormenta cullato dagli Osanna,  
  
\- e si risveglia, quando madri chine  
sulla loro angoscia, piangendo sotto i vecchi cappelli neri  
gli danno un soldo legato nel loro fazzoletto.  
_(Il male_ __; Rimbaud)  
 

  
Avrebbe potuto liberarsi in qualsiasi momento, se solo avesse voluto farlo, eppure continuava a dimenarsi come un cane in gabbia e a far scontrare il braccio di metallo contro l'acciaio della sedia a cui era incatenato.  
La stanza era un ammassarsi di schifezze, topi, acqua stagnante in piccole pozze sul pavimento. Ragni e scarafaggi trotterellavano sul soffitto incuranti delle sue urla. Barnes fissava una parete di vetro scuro, un altoparlante gli rivolgeva delle domande modificando in modo meccanico la voce del giovane ricercatore dietro al vetro.  
Sopra la scatoletta di plastica bianca era impressa la scritta ' _Institute of Mental Health St. Anne_ '.  
Volevano sapere cosa ci fosse nella testa di chi è stato torturato per anni, tenuto in vita a forza, addormentato per decenni e poi riportato bruscamente alla luce.  
Dentro la testa di Bucky non c'era più niente. Ricordi, sentimenti, ogni cosa era sbiadita lentamente fino a non lasciare più traccia di sé. Restavano solo ordini gracchiati da voci troppo austere e dolore. Tanto dolore, fisico, carnale, umano. Quel dolore che nessuno vorrebbe mai pensare di provare. Quel dolore che quando lo senti raccontare ti lascia senza respiro e ti manda brividi terribili lungo la schiena. Inconsciamente sperava che qualcuno venisse a prenderlo, a reclamare quel corpo che non gli apparteneva. Che fosse l'Hydra o lo SHIELD non gli importava. Voleva uscire da quella fogna dove era costretto a rispondere di ricordi non suoi.  
Dopo i fatti di Washington, dopo aver vagato ed essere scappato da quella che doveva per forza essere un prigionia, dopo aver visto se stesso, su un poster patinato appeso al museo di storia, stare spalla contro spalla con Capitan America, era stato trovato, classificato come pazzo, imbottito di narcotici e rinchiuso, etichettato come minaccia per l'intero paese. Di nuovo dietro sbarre pesanti, con i polsi legati e aghi nelle vene.  
A quel punto qualunque cosa gli andava bene, nulla faceva differenza per un uomo senza passato e senza speranza per il futuro.  
New York era una città così grande, ma all'interno di quelle mura sembrava quasi sparire. Il soldato d'inverno immaginava bianche distese di neve, freddo e quiete oltre le mura spesse. Lo immaginava, ma sapeva che fuori tutto era un reticolo di strade, luci, rumori. Un inferno riaffiorato dalle profondità della vanità umana. Ed ogni diavolo aveva due gambe e una bella faccia, dita lunghe e carezzevoli. Ogni diavolo gridava a quello che gli passava di fianco, in spasmi rabbiosi e disgustosi sorrisi.  
Barnes viveva trascinando i giorni. Segnava il tempo contando l'aprirsi della porta. Ogni volta si apriva due volte. Si era aperta millenovantacinque volte. Cinquecentoquarantasette giorni.  
Quando la porta si aprì di nuovo, quel giorno di dicembre (lo sapeva grazie al ghiaccio appeso alle sbarre della sua finestra), Bucky contò cinquecentoquarantotto.  
Come ogni giorno gli uomini in camice entrarono. Vedeva sui loro petti le macchi del sangue degli altri malati mentali. Agitavano le loro lunghe siringhe, gliele piantarono nel braccio legato al letto con cinghie di cuoio. Non era nemmeno certo che un simile trattamento fosse legale, in quel secolo. Lo strattonarono, come sempre, verso l'uscio, lo portarono lungo i corridoio, lasciandolo a ciondolare coi piedi, a mangiarsi la punta delle scarpe contro il pavimento ruvido, poi lo sedettero su una sedia. Di nuovo bloccato, la tortura ricominciava. Erano convinti che una buona dose di notti insonni, di fame e sete fosse abbastanza per sciogliere una lingua ghiacciata. E quando vedevano che nulla funzionava lo lasciavano li. Da solo. Per troppe ore, tante da far perdere il respiro. E alla fine tutto si riduceva alla speranza che la porta si aprisse di nuovo e lo portassero nella sua cella.  
Quella notte, dopo che l'ebbero riportato indietro, senza risposte, gli parve di udire, nel silenzio asfissiante, una voce troppo limpida parlargli nel velo degli incubi.  
Non era una novità, sentiva sempre quella voce. Gli piaceva pensare che lo seguisse, in un certo senso. Magari di notte Rogers scendeva davvero in quella fogna per parlare con lui.  
Stavolta, forse a causa della troppa fame, della troppa stanchezza, del troppo freddo, la voce era incredibilmente reale.

 


	2. II

 

 

>  
> 
> Sei un essere umano diverso per qualunque persona incontri.*

 

 

Quando le sue palpebre tremarono era giorno da almeno un paio d'ore. I raggi imprudenti di un sole gelido picchiavano contro la pelle sottile che chiudeva i suoi occhi e lo intrappolava nel suo mondo di sogni. Sotto la porta un vassoio con la colazione, pane secco e tea slavato. Acqua sporca, più o meno. Giorno settecentoventitrè. Giovedì, giorno di visite. Per questo la colazione, dovevano mantenere le apparenze. Grazie a quelle giornate Barnes poteva contare le settimane, ma aveva deciso di non farlo. Ogni giovedì le macchie dis angue sui camici dei giovani turnisti sparivano, tutto tornava bianco e pulito, persino le pozzanghere delle tubature che perdevano sembravano più piccole. L'inserviente puliva diligentemente ogni goccia che cadeva petulante dal soffitto. E barnes tremava con i pugni chiusi, infreddolito e consapevole che anche quella volta nessuna visita sarebbe arrivata per lui al St. Anne.

Fu il cigolio dei cardini a farlo voltare di scatto, la guardia diede un calcio alla tazza che ancora giaceva per terra, in attesa di essere raccolta. 

Annunciava qualcuno, Bucky non sentì chi, forse non disse nemmeno il nome. Un uomo, ne era certo. Donne non ne conosceva. 

I passi di quel qualcuno si muovevano sicuri e marziali lungo il corridoio bianco. Calpestava con stivali di lucida pelle nera le gocce che l'inserviente non riusciva a raccattare nello straccio.

Sulla testa calava in continuamente un cappuccio di tuta grigio chiaro, una giacca pesante di ecopelle si chiudeva sul torace ampio. 

Quando i suoi stivali neri incontrarono la pozza di tea chiaro sul pavimento della cella di Barnes al prigioniero si mozzò il respiro. 

Aveva già visto occhi così azzurri, capelli così biondi. Pelle chiara di chi è rimasto al buio per troppo tempo, gelo che si irradiava dal suo petto per avvolgerlo in un freddo quasi confortante. 

Rogers si ergeva alto e fiero. Era sempre lo stesso, non era mai cambiato, anche dopo il siero, non si era mai smentito. Occhi di cielo, bellissimo, per essere un mingherlino di trenta chili. 

E anche adesso, con la mole di un giocatore di football (ma anche qualcosa di più), era bellissimo. 

Bucky non aveva ricordi, ma poteva finalmente pensare. E pensare non è una cosa da poco. 

Il soldato si sedette sulla branda di Barnes senza dire una parola. Tastò tra le coperte, fissò le macchie color ruggine che dovevano essere il risultato delle ferite che l'uomo si era asciugato sul cotone ruvido. 

Gli lanciò la sua giacca, cadde tra le mani di Bucky quasi senza far rumore. Poi un sussurro raggiunse le orecchie di quello, che era rimasto impietrito vicino alla finestra con le sbarre da cui il vento freddo spirava. 

-Fa freddo.- disse semplicemente. -E fra poco sarà ancora più freddo.-

Così come si era seduto si alzò. Lo raggiunse con due falcate, strinse le sue braccia e sentì l'altro vibrare. 

Poi, in un battere di ciglia, un insignificante decimo di secondo, ogni cosa fu distrutta. Tempo, poco, pochissimo tempo. In quella frazione di respiro, tutto fu polvere.

Una detonazione aveva creato un buco che dava sull'esterno, e Bucky si chiese scioccamente come ci fosse arrivata li una bomba. Come se non fosse ovvio. Come se non fosse sotto la luce del sola il fatto che era stato Capitan America a piazzarcela. 

Sulla schiena del biondo si aprirono presto cerchi rossi di sangue. Rose spinose, che non facevano troppo male. 

-Corri.-

Udì distintamente un auto sgommare nel cortile dell'istituto, le sirene suonare isteriche, una mano fredda e forte che lo tirava oltre il buco nel muro, sull'auto, e poi via, corsero ad imbpttogliarsi nel traffico.

 

Era inutile negare che fosse spaventato. I denti battevano tra loro. Una chioma rossa preceduta da un paio di mani chiare dalle unghie smaltate di rosso reggeva il volante, un paio di mani chiare gli toccavano ogni singolo centimetro di pelle. Una voce celestiale che chiedeva "Sei ferito?" e la puzza del sangue rappreso del possessore della voce ad incanalarsi nelle narici. 

Era naturale avere paura. 

L'auto svoltava rabbiosa, secca, non sallentava, non si fermava ai semafori. 

-Finiremo ammazzati.- sussurrava il soldato d'inverno, senza rispondere alle domande del biondo. 

Ferite, certo che ne aveva. Ma quelle più profonde non le poteva vedere. Non bastava una pomata al cortisone per farle sparire. Non bastava niente. Forse solo il suono del suo stesso collo che si spezza. Ecco, si, magari quello avrebbe funzionato.

Ogni tanto le mani gli carezzavano la fronte. "Non temere", diceva la voce. 

Ma temere era la cosa che gli riusciva meglio. 

-Vuoi consegnarmi a quel nero senza un occhio.- disse, mordendosi le labbra screpolate.

Il ciuffo biondo si scosse in senso di negazione. "no." Ancora la voce. 

Un nome a quella voce Bucky non lo voleva dare.

Quando la rossa premette finalmente il piede sul freno si lasciarono metà dei copertoni dietro, raschiati sull'asfalto. La puzza di gomma bruciata li raggiunse presto, ma non dissero nulla a riguardo. Fuori dal finsertino uno stabile grigio cemento, muffito, con infiltrazioni visibili anche dall'intonaco esterno, si stagliava altro contro il cielo bianco di neve. Sul marciapiede mucchietti di quello che era stato un manto candido e soffice cominciavano a squagliarsi sotto i passi dei pochi passanti. 

-Riesci a fare le scale?- era la rossa  parlare, col suo bel culo fasciato in un paio di pantaloni in similpelle neri lucidi, che camminava su un paio di tacchi vertiginosi. 

Barnes, con ancora la tuta arancione da amalto di mente addosso, annuì.  
  
  
  
*da "Rabbia" C. Palahniuk


	3. III

I pugni di Bucky restarono chiusi e stretti per quattro rampe di scale. Alla quinta i palmi accettarono l'appoggio della spalla di Steve, alla sesta tutto il suo braccio sinistro si aggrappava al suo collo, mentre fitte lancinanti di dolore gli percorrevano le ossa, da troppo tempo lasciate a marcire nell'umidità. La rossa saliva i gradini davanti a loro, dondolando il fondoschiena sopra le loro teste e roteando nell’indice un portachiavi. Si fermò all’ottava rampa, davanti ad una porta nera con la serratura e la maniglia di un grigio alluminio. Infilò la chiave e la porta si aprì protestando.  
La spalancò talmente forte da farla sbattere contro la parete, che portava i segni di chissà quante aperture troppo enfatiche. L’intonaco era caduto in corrispondenza della maniglia.  
Tutto era dipinto di grigio. Le pareti, il soffitto, tutto. Freddo e fumoso come New York stessa. Il divano era un ammasso di pelle nera lucida, e in un raptus di follia Barnes si domandò se Steve Rogers non fosse entrato in un cazzo di club sadomaso. Rise tra se, forse troppo forte, per poi rabbrividire all’idea di aver dato un nome a quella voce. Quella voce che continuava a farsi sentire senza essere ascoltata veramente. Fanfarava qualcosa a proposito di un rubinetto del gas da chiudere dopo aver cucinato.  
-Che hai da ridere?- fu la rossa a parlare. Nemmeno a lei voleva dare un nome. Scosse la testa violentemente, senza aprire bocca. Far sentire come le sue corde vocali fossero deboli e tremule, dopo più di un anno passato a gridare, sarebbe stato come ammettere una sconfitta, e lui non poteva permetterselo.  
-Natasha.- chiamò Steve dalla cucina, con tono che non ammetteva repliche. Austero e determinato. Rogers fino al midollo. -Puoi andare.- e non suonava come un invito.  
Lei gli strizzò l’occhio e lo salutò agitando le dita in modo civettuolo, prima di uscire dalla porta sbattendosela alle spalle nello stesso modo di prima.  
Bucky rimase solo, nella sua tuta arancione, a guardare l’appartamento con occhi vuoti, cercando in tutti i modi di capire.  
Era difficile. Forse volevano ammazzarlo, sarebbe stato facile per lui. Una botta in testa, un colpo di pistola, gli sarebbe bastato poco. Si lasciò cadere sul pavimento, seduto con la schiena contro il divano, lasciando ciondolare la testa nel mezzo. Quando il colpo sarebbe arrivato non avrebbe dovuto guardare l’uomo che lo sferrava, in quel modo.  
Non riuscì a quantificare il tempo che aveva passato in quella posizione. I rumori esterni sembravano non raggiungerlo, chiuso com’era nella contemplazione delle sue ginocchia e dall’ascolto del suo battito che rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
Steve l’aveva guardato a lungo, sospirando di tanto in tanto, dando un paio di tiri ad una sigaretta decisamente troppo leggera.  
Pensò a tutti i modi possibili per avvicinarsi a lui. Voleva recuperare ogni cosa, ogni momento che era sicuramente nascosto nella sua testa, da qualche parte. Doveva riuscire a far venire a galla i loro ricordi. Non possedevano altro.  
Ogni volta che posava gli occhi sul suo corpo rannicchiato gli tornava alla mente il modo in cui Bucky lo abbracciava quando era lui a starsene con la schiena curva contro un divano, a nascondere la faccia ammaccata, piangendo, implorandolo di non salvarlo più.  
Si avvicinò a lui camminando quasi in punta di piedi, per non fare rumore. Sapeva che era rinchiuso in se stesso, che non avrebbe sentito nessuno sono provenire da lui, se fosse stato sufficientemente attento.  
Cadde in ginocchio con un tonfo sordo, aspettandosi che quello alzasse la testa. Non accadde nulla.  
Appoggiò le mani sulle sue sue spalle, stringendo piano, avvertendo il tremito che scosse il corpo del soldato sotto i suoi palmi.  
Piano, fece scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena, fermandosi quando il proprio mento arrivò a sfiorare la sua testa e ad appoggiarsi su quella matassa di capelli scuri e crespi.  
Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando alle palpebre l’arduo compito di trattenere l’oceano gelido che erano le sue iridi, per impedire al fiume di lacrime di esondare, rompere gli argini e riversarsi su Bucky come avevano già fatto troppe volte. Una vampata di calore gli strinse lo stomaco in una morsa e lo costrinse a sospirare rumorosamente contro il tremore inarrestabile dell’altro.  
C’erano troppe domande che voleva fargli. Troppe cose che doveva dirgli. Troppe parole, per uno che prima aveva sempre cercato di parlare il meno possibile. Voleva sapere quanto ricordasse, quanto riuscisse a sopportare, voleva sapere cosa gli era stato fatto, cosa gli era stato detto, quante volte avrebbe voluto togliersi la vita, quante altre si era sentito felice e appagato, senza di sé al suo fianco.  
Si morse le labbra, facendole sbiancare.  
-Ti ricordi di questo?- mormorò, appena con un filo di voce, sull’orlo del precipizio, pronto a spezzarsi. 

 

La risposta arrivò dopo diversi secondi, che al biondo parvero interminabili. Barnes era rimasto senza fiato, i polmoni sembravano essere diventati immensi sacchetti di cartapesta inumidita, incapace di trattenere quel che doveva. Aveva cercato di incanalare lungo la trachea più ossigeno possibile, ma era come se stesse cercando di risalire da un abisso con la bombola vuota. Non sarebbe arrivato in superficie senza doversi tappare naso e bocca, e senza sentire il petto bruciare. Gli ci volle tempo prima di costringersi ad annuire, quasi impercettibilmente, senza rompere l’apparente maschera d’odio che impregnava il suo sguardo.  
Con un gesto brusco si staccò Steve di dosso.  
-Non toccarmi.- disse, riprendendo anche a respirare normalmente, forzando il suo battito a rallentare sempre di più, fino a raggiungere parametri umani, cercando di mantenere il tono più severo e distaccato che potesse ricercare detto di se. Come se lo infastidisse essere stretto in quel calore gelido, proprio di chi ha riposato settant'anni sotto una coltre di ghiaccio, quando invece non desiderava altro che l’essere sfiorato di nuovo. Quel tocco era familiare, intenso, anche se così vacillante e pieno di incertezza.  
Steve alzò le mani in segno di resa, indietreggiando con le ginocchia senza smettere di guardarlo fisso, come se potesse costruirgli attorno una trappola con la sola forza del suo sguardo.  
-Cosa vuoi farmi?- domandò, e la voce assunse un tono ancora più truce, lasciando che le parole raschiassero contro la gola prima di uscire. Osservò le labbra del biondo incresparsi per mormorare “niente” e fermarsi in un sorriso fantasma e appena accennato.  
-Come lo sapevate?- ancora domande, per placare la paura, si disse. In realtà faticava a sopportare altro silenzio.  
-Natasha ti ha seguito fino a quando non ti hanno preso. Non erano quello che volevano farti credere.- disse quello con tranquillità quasi inumana, frugando nella tasca dei jeans per tirare fuori un lasciapassare. Lo fece scivolare sul pavimento fin davanti alla punta delle sue scarpe e quello increspò le sopracciglia cercando di leggere quello che c’era scritto sopra.  
-E’ un laboratorio abusivo. Imparare a recodificare il cervello umano cancellando ricordi e sentimenti era il loro scopo.- scrollò le spalle e si sedette indietro sui talloni.  
-In realtà con te hanno fatto un buco nell’acqua.- continuò, come se non fosse ovvio.  
Vuotare una scatola già vuota non può essere altro che una perdita di tempo. 

*C. Palahniuk-Rabbia


End file.
